Oblivion - When death threatens
by XxMidnightThiefxX
Summary: Oblivion. When death threatens, and friendships break, who will be the one to suffer? A story of sadness, depression, and suicide. This is why it is rated 'T' as there is some self-harm and deaths. Recommended for mature teens.


**Hi, this is my first FanFiction. I hope you like it, and I fine with any feedback given. Its okay if you are just plain mean about it (I think it's called 'Flaming'?), I don't care, just try and give me some advice please. If you have any questions, feel free to post a comment, and I will try and get back to you. There may be a follow up chapter? Of a reunion of the friends? Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the places, characters or events in this story. **

* * *

That day, all the joy of life seemed to flow out of me, I felt dead inside. I felt oblivious and weak, helpless and small, I wished the ground would swallow me up. I knew this feeling, I had experienced it before, when the darkness caves in sweeping over the land leaving a trail of sadness. I remember it as it were yesterday. Maybe it was? I am oblivious to time, as every second drags into minutes and the minutes into hours.

Lying on my bed, I feel oblivion closing in again, seeking another victim. There was only one way to escape, only one way to relive myself from the shadows and find my true self again, remind myself that I am a human being. The blade glinted as the light caught the silvery surface, so smooth, so true. The warm sensation ran down my arm, as I pressed the blade against my skin. The liquid flowed freely out, it dripped off my arm onto the floor, making a little deep crimson pool.

I know I have have to tell someone this, tell the true story of my life. The story that is hidden from the sunlight, and never sees anyone. The one that was hiding in the shadows, never showing itself to the world. Sighing, I pick up my mobile, I can barely read the numbers, my vision is a blurred mess. The tone purrs in my ear, as I wait for a response, barely daring to breath. I didn't know wether I wanted her to pick up or not, a sense of foreboding hangs in the air.

"Hello?", here it was, the moment of truth, the moment when someone would finally find out the sadness that lives and thrives inside me. All at once, it all spilled out, I felt like my whole life, that had once been bottled up, was being poured out. Julia was silent, saying nothing, drinking it in, like a thirsty flower. There was a clatter, the phone dropped to the ground as her sweaty palms could no longer hold it. I heard hear gasping for air, she must have been holding her breath in suspense. "I-I'm so sorry I had to do this to you." I sighed into the phone "I just didn't know what else to do, I don't feel the need to live, I'm just useless, nobody cares wether I am here or not, after all I'm a nobody.", there was silence on the other end of the line, and all I could hear was my own harsh breathing. "But, but, people do care Lily, I'm here for you, so are your parents and all your other friends too." Julia's voice broke through the quiet, shattering it into millions of pieces, like a hammer to a mirror.

"She just didn't get it! Nobody did care, it was all bull, every bit of it, why couldn't she just tell me the truth? Why did she have to cover everything up with a lie? "Why don't you say whats really on your mind? Instead of this!" I shreiked into the phone as I felt my whole body burning with anger and frustration. "But, but, it's true! Don't you believe me?" I heard her voice rising in protest. I had enough, I was sick of all the lies, and untruths. This was followed by a satisfying click, as the phone dropped back onto the receiver.

Sundered forever, the friendship gone, I can't believe that I ever thought that I could trust her. Sitting on the bench, whilst all the others are running around. The teacher's whistle pierces through the noise, halting the children, long enough to explain the rules once again. Then it all begins again, the noise, the shouting and screaming - all the voices raised in either anger or excitement, words of encouragement, or words of annoyance calling the opposition cheater. I have not seen Julia since that call, I arrived at school late and slumped mutinously in homeroom, glaring at everyone, I felt betrayed and helpless.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my back-flash. I turn around to stare into the eyes of Ms Jenkins, the Holy Terror of a child's life at Elwood High. "What are you doing, Lily?" She spits out my name as if it where some disgusting slug that she never wanted to see again. Her foul breath washing around me as the stink of her B.O. engulfs me. I feels as though I am about to faint, but I hold myself back. "Uh...watching the game Ms Jenkins." I stammer, glancing nervously from side to side. "Oh good," Ms Jenkins drawls. "So, do you think you might be ready to play? I'm sure that you understand the concept of the game now, don't you?" Before I can utter a word she bellows "Substitution! KIM, off you come, we need to give Lily a chance to play." I feel her shove forwards in the small of my back, and before I know it, I am on the court with people charging everywhere all around me. I feel like I am about to be run over.

The crash of locker doors, the muttering of combos, the jostling as I try to get through the crowded hallway, its all to much to bear. I don't feel the will to live anymore. I twirl the combo around on my lock, and curse as the lock refuses to budge. With an almighty heave I yank down on my lock, and it pops open, 'Seriously?' I think to myself as I drag my bag out of my locker and shove my books into it. The door slams shut and there is a satisfying 'click' as the my lock seals.

I stumble out and drag my feet as I climb the stairs to the bus. I stare out the window as the trees and shops roll by. The is a sudden jolt every ten minutes or so as new passengers clamber aboard, heading for the empty spaces. Before I know it, there is a lively young man sitting across from me, he looks like he is in his early twenties with shaggy black hair bright green eyes. Those eyes, they seem to taunt me, my eyes used to be that colour, a shade of emerald I suppose, but not anymore. Now my eyes are grey, and grey eyes means depression.

A obnoxious beeping noise breaks through the hush, right when I finally felt calm and at peace with the world. I glance across the room to the source of the noise. I wait, and after what seems eternity, the beeping takes on another tone. The answering machine picks up the caller, and plays the message. "Hi Lily, this is Julia, I haven't spoken you since you last called, and couldn't find you at lunch. I am just calling to make sure that you are alright, and to say sorry for upsetting you. Please call back, there is something that I need to tell you about. Bye." I sit dumfounded, I can't believe it, she actually called me, after all that has happened? I decide to call her back and ask her what she wants.

"Julia? What is it? I really don't have time for nonsense." "Oh, well you needn't have bothered calling back if you are going to have that attitude. I just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie or something, but, never mind. I can tell when I am not wanted. I can tell when you don't really care." "Julia, what? That's not what I meant!" Even as the words left my mouth, I wondered if they were really true, did I actually care? There was a click, on the other end of the line.

"Lily Greenhill, please report to the principals office immediately." Came the voice over the loudspeaker. All eyes turned towards me, what could I have done wrong? Whispers filled the air as I scooped up my stuff, said goodbye to my teacher and walked out the door. My knees shook as I walked down the hall, towards the principals office. My mind raced as I tried to consider the reason for me being called down.

I look up, there it is, looming in front of me. I tentatively raise one trembling hand and knock on the door. "Come in." The voice is loud and definite, but somehow seems far away. I entered the room, still quivering with fear. "Take a seat, I have something I need to tell you." I stole a glance at his face, it remained hard and grave. "I understand that you were quite close with Julia Randel?" He inquired, leaning towards me. "Y-Yes Sir, we were good friends" I stammered. "Well," he leaned back in his chair. "I don't know quite how to put this, but, she is dead." I gaped. Impossible! "How? When? Where?" The questions flowed out of me in a sudden rush. "She... well, she committed suicide. She stepped in front of a car." He said, almost apologetically. "We don't know why she did it, she hadn't displayed any of the normal signs."

I felt like a murderer, only I knew the true reason, and it was all my fault. She thought that I didn't care wether she was alive or dead, wether she was there or not. I now realize how much I do care, and I only wish I had shown her this sooner. I feel like I have died inside, there is nothing left in life for me, she was the only reason I ever smiled, and now she is gone.

"I think it's best if you return home now. I understand the weight that this puts on you, and you will not be able to focus in class. Take a few days off if you need, I know how it feels. This has happened before. My best friend too died. I know the pain and suffering that you shall go through, as my friend did the same thing as Julia.

So thats how I got to where I am today, standing on the edge of the cliff. Watching the waves crash against the rocks, so sharp, and yet, so inviting. I lean forwards, into the stiff breeze the flows around me, rustling the leaves of the trees. I am falling, but it doesn't fell like falling, so much as flying. I feel free like a bird, soaring through the sky. The great burden has been lifted from my shoulders, as I know, I shall go and meet with Julia once again.

No-one heard the soft crunch of bones on rock, as the sky darkened and a storm neared. No-one heard the small scream that escaped Lily's lips as her body was impaled by the rocks. There would be no trace left, as the waves washed away the blood from the needles, and carried the bloodstained corpse out to sea.


End file.
